


Slasher Alphabets

by meathusband



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, House of Wax (2005), The Boy (2016 Bell), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff Alphabet, Gen, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathusband/pseuds/meathusband
Summary: Different alphabet ask memes for the slashers. Completed the nsfw and fluff alphabets.





	1. Brahms NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to take writing requests for these characters for a long time and finally got the courage to actually post something! I thought these ask memes would be a good intro to that and I ended up spending way to long on them.  
> Apologies for any typos/mistakes on formatting, I did most of this on mobile and the word suggestions are weird sometimes. 
> 
> My tumblr is meat-husband if you’d like to send in any requests and I have a few things started I’m going to be posting soon as well. I have a character list on my tumblr, as well as a general list of what I do/don't write.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**  
You better be prepared to pamper this boy afterwards – snacks, cuddles, the works. Brahms isn’t going to want to lift a finger, but he definitely expects to be taken care of. Get him tucked into bed or cuddled up on the couch, and expect to be there a while, petting his hair, kissing his mask and holding him. Getting up from this position is going to be the hard part. Brahms is a clingy bastard and he’s not gonna let go just because you can’t feel your legs or you have to pee. If you’re lucky, he’ll fall asleep and you can sneak away (and risk him waking up grumpy) otherwise, you’re in for the long haul.

  
**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
Brahms is a boob man and I will tolerate no dissent on this topic. It doesn’t really matter what size, shape, etc. he just wants dem titties. If you ever need to get him out of the walls, a low cut shirt or clingy sweater is a guaranteed way to get it done quickly.  
Not really a body part, but Brahms likes being tall – especially if he’s got a short S/O. He might not want to be on top all the time, but he wants to be in charge and it’s easier to boss people around when you’re nearly two goddamn feet taller than them.

  
**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**  
He doesn’t have much of a preference for where it ends up, which is a good thing considering he’s a bit unpredictable. It’s hard to tell what or when he might tip over the edge, this boy is 2 seconds away from nutting at any given moment tbh. If it happens to get on him, though, he’ll whine and moan about it until you clean him up, preferably with your mouth.

  
**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
Brahms is a garbage boi, all of his secrets are dirty ones. Probably the one he’d most want to keep hidden from you, though, is the fates of the nanny’s who arrived before you did. He’d be tempted to threaten you with the knowledge, but ultimately he thinks it’s best you don’t know too much.

  
**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**  
He’s probably got a computer in that incel man cave of his, so he’s seen some shit - but that doesn’t mean he has any idea what to do with a real person. In fact, any pre-planned ideas of what he might do go flying right out the door once he’s got a Real Live Naked Person™ in front of him.

  
**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**  
Whatever you can do to him while he’s relaxing on a comfy pile of pillows.

  
**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**  
Just fuckin’ desperate lol.  
Clingy, grabby, hard porcelain kisses and lots of bratty whining.

  
**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**  
Brahms knows how to bathe and take care of himself. But that’s what you’re here for. Showers/baths are a couples event now, and you always have to sit on the side of the tub with the faucet. He will absolutely refuse to do even the most basic self care unless you’re helping or doing it for him, so haircuts, bath time, laundry days, etc., are up to you to enforce. It’s rare that these moments turn into sex, he prefers the bonding and cuddles they bring, so even if he gets a little riled up he’ll wait until the moment is over.

  
**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**  
BRUH. The rest of your damn life is going to be one long, intimate moment as far as Brahms is concerned. You are never going to have a damn moment to yourself now. Watching TV? Brahms is right next to you, complaining that you’re not paying him enough attention. Reading a book? Bedtime stories only in this house. Making dinner? Brahms is following you around the kitchen, whining that he’s hungry but getting in the damn way every step you take. It might get annoying and make you long for five seconds where a giant, hairy man-child isn’t tugging on your sleeve, but he thinks this shit is the height of romance. Every remaining second of your life is going to be intimate. His day revolves around you and he expects the same in return.

  
**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**  
There is not enough time in the day for all the fucking this boy requires, so he’ll have to take care of himself occasionally. Most of the time you never even know about it – he retreats to his room in the walls, or watches you silently through a peep hole somewhere – but if he ever feels like he’s being neglected (god forbid you need to leave the house for a few hours, he’s like a dog that panics and thinks you’re leaving forever) you will wake up one morning to find the most treasured things you own covered in cum. He will refuse to apologize no matter how angry you are – clearly if you’d only take better care of him, this wouldn’t have happened.

  
**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**  
Skipping over the obvious ones, Brahms is really into body worship. Let him lay back on some soft pillows and spend a while undressing him, giving him soft kisses and quiet whispers of praise. Tbh he’d probably nut before you got to the main event. He also loves being teased, so give him all the kisses he wants, but not where he wants.

  
**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**  
Since you’re alone in the house, nowhere is really off-limits or taboo. His favorite is probably inside the walls, though. Dark and enclosed, almost not enough space to fit two people, forcing you to keep incredibly close. He might even be comfortable enough to take off the mask in this situation.

  
**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**  
Honestly, it’d be faster to list what doesn’t get him going. He’s been touch starved for so long that even innocent touches like hugs and goodnight kisses can set him off.

  
**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**  
Not a lot of things he would outright say no to. Obviously, though, no threesomes/involving other people. This is a monogamous relationship with no wiggle room.

  
**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**  
Get used to blowjobs, cause they’re gonna be a big part of sexy times in the future. Really, anything that lets Brahms lay back and get pampered is something he’ll like. It would take a lot of convincing and trust to get him to remove the mask in order to reciprocate though, and it may be that he’d never do it. He would want to, and maybe that frustration will encourage him to give in, but he would never risk showing his face to you.

  
**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**  
Brahms relies a lot on instinct, so left to his own devices he’s rushed, desperately trying to cum and doing whatever he can to get there. You’ll have to slow him down and make him take his time, which he won’t always want to do. When that happens, just let him have his way and once he’s got what he wants, he’ll do his part to take care of you.

  
**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**  
He really prefers drawn out, long sessions, but realistically you’ll get more quickies just because he’s a needy garbage boy who doesn’t wanna wait for his rewards.

  
**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**  
There isn’t much risk to take with Brahms, in terms of getting caught together. You’re alone in a giant house and he’s good about staying out of sight whenever someone does come around. Personal safety is another thing entirely. Mood swings are a common thing for Brahms and you have to be careful of any misstep. Something as simple as answering the phone can drive him into a tantrum and it’s during these rages that he feels the need to take charge and remind you of who’s really in control here.

  
**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**  
Normally, it’s quick and rough, but if you can manage to keep him focused then he can go until he loses that focus. His max times in a row is probably two - maybe three if he’s angry and needs to work off that energy - simply because you gotta make time for the post sex snuggles.

  
**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**  
Brahms would absolutely be the type to own a fleshlight, I swear to God. But I can’t see him managing to sneak that onto the grocery list, so most likely he does not own anything before you show up. He would totally be into whatever you wanna bring him, though, and I think he’d enjoy something to hide under clothing or for you to wear in public secretly. He’d have a love/hate relationship with chastity devices for sure! Loves the teasing aspect, but will 100% lose his temper the first time he gets a boner and you don’t immediately take it off.

  
**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**  
His teasing game is non-existent tbh, it’s just gonna end up with him desperately humping your leg. He will try but your willpower is stronger than his, so he’ll lose pretty quickly.

  
**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**  
He screams at the top of his lungs until he’s out of breath. God forbid you tell him to hush, that’s only going to make him louder, just to annoy you. You would think all those years of hiding away would give him some volume control.

  
**W = Wild Card (Get a random head canon for the character of your choice)**  
He will never fully believe that you wouldn’t leave if the right opportunity came up. Everything you mention that references your life before him infuriates him and only reinforces this belief. Old photos, souvenirs and mementos are some of the first things he’ll get rid of when you come to stay.

  
**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

****

  
**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive)**  
That much fucking can’t be good for you. You tell him his dick will fall off if he keeps it up and he isn’t amused (he still doesn’t know if you were joking or not).

  
**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
Most of the time, Brahms won’t fall asleep afterwards, but he will pretend to. Once you’ve cuddled him enough, he’ll close his eyes and keep still, waiting to see what you might do without him watching. Leaving the bed is a big no-no, but if you keep close and drift off yourself, he’ll do the same (after making sure that you’re not faking too).


	2. Brahms Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests at meat-husband on tumblr!

**A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?)**

How trusting you are. You might be the nanny, but he’s still in charge so having someone who won’t fight him and try to get away with breaking the rules is a plus.

 **B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)**  
If you’re living with Brahms, you’ve already got a baby (it’s him, he’s the baby). He’s not going to want a child of his own, at all. It would be dangerous to even hint at this being a possibility.

**C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?)**

You’re gonna have to get used to him hanging off of you like a monkey most of the time. It doesn’t matter if he’s got to lean down, arms around your shoulders, and shuffle along behind you awkwardly as you walk, he’s a touchy boy. It would be easier to give in and lay down with him, but then you’d never get anything done.

**D = Dates (What are dates with them like?)**

Does hovering ominously over you from the end of your bed while you sleep count? He’s a little torn because he has no idea what exactly a normal date would consist of locked up in the house, but he’s also seen plenty of romantic movies and they seem important to relationships. You eat dinner together, does that count as a date? The people in his movies did that. So as far as he’s concerned, you’ve had quite a few dates and it’s up to you to decide if you want to burst that bubble.

**E = Everything (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…))**

‘You are mine.’

There’s no compromise with this, Brahms is a lifelong commitment (even if it’s only for your life). This relationship is your full time job now and there’s no room for error, cause he’s just waiting for you to mess it up.

**F = Feelings (When did they know they were in love?)**

It would take a lot for him to realize he actually likes you beyond being his pretty nanny. He thinks he loves you immediately so it’s going to come as a shock when he figures out he was just super horny lol. Once you’ve both settled into a life together and he sees you doing things to please him because you want him to be happy, rather than because you’re afraid, it will start to shake up how he thinks of you.

**G = Gentle (Are they gentle? If so, how?)**

Most of the time he’s very gentle, but it’s more out of timidity and nervousness than anything else. He’s not used to contact with other people and he’s unsure of how to go about it. Eventually he’ll get over the nervousness, but unfortunately he’s still got no social skills so prepare for some of the most awkward cuddles you’ve ever had.

**H = Hands (How do they like to hold hands?)**

All the time. It’s really tiring hearing that little huff every time you pull your hands away to do some task or chore. And it’s not long before one or both of them are occupied by his and you’ve got to tug them away again. He’s really got no concept of personal space.

**I = Impression (What was their first impression?)**

He was interested right away, like he always is when a new nanny arrives. He followed you in the walls, trying to get a better look without giving himself away. Once he picks up on how pliable you are, willing to follow the rules and not ask questions, he knows you’re going to be staying.

**J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)**

This is probably the most obvious ‘yes’. There are exactly two people allowed inside the house and you’re one of them. Anyone else is horribly unwelcome and it won’t end well. He might allow some temporary visitors once you’ve stayed with him a while (you gotta get WiFi set up ASAP before you go insane) but they’re on thin ice.

**K = Kiss (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)**

Of course, your first kiss has gotta be the goodnight kiss. There’s a creepy man living in the walls, a quick smooch is the worst he could ask from you, and he’s delighted by how quickly you accept the rules of the house. Of course he doesn’t stop at demanding bedtime kisses anymore.

**L = Love (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)**

Brahms will say it first, a lot, and before he really means it. He mistakes lust and want for love at first and it will take him a long time to realize that they aren’t the same. But love and trust aren’t the same thing, and when he does figure out how much he likes you it’s only going to make him more possessive and overbearing. 

**M = Memory (What’s their favourite memory together?)**

The first time you invited him in to sleep in your bed. Of course it wasn’t the first time he’d slept there, he would always sneak in or slip past you before you could close the door, and good luck getting him off the bed once he’s in. Eventually you give up trying to keep him out and automatically assume that’s where he’s spending the night when it comes time to tuck him in.

**N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)**

Technically, he’s super fucking loaded. He could crawl out of those walls and buy you a gold plated yacht. But you’re here to spoil him, not the other way around, and you best believe he expects it too. Not with money, but virtually everything else. He wants your attention, time, love - anything you might have to give and more.

**O = Orange (What colour reminds them of their other half?)**

Grey, like the skies outside. He sees the way you look at the windows, the look on your face when you go outside and see the stars. But he’s confident that you’ll follow the rules, because he’s made sure you know what will happen if you don’t.

**P = Pet names (What pet names do they use?)**

He doesn’t mind you giving him pet names, he’ll probably get off on it tbh, but he doesn’t use them for you. He always uses your full first name, no shortening it, and it’s honestly sort of off putting (that’s probably why he does it).

**Q = Quaint (What is their favourite non-modern thing?)**

He has an old paint by numbers set that he’s had since before the fire. He’s filled in all the pages and used up all the paint, but he keeps them anyways. He’s copied the pictures so often that he can nearly do them without looking at the original.

**R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)**

‘Outdoors’ isn’t really his thing. Rain doesn’t make a difference when you never leave the house anyways, but he’ll appreciate that any plans you may have had in town will be delayed.

**S = Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)**

He’s naturally a loner and doesn’t want to be around anyone when he’s upset. He’ll keep away for days until finally slinking out when you least expect him. That doesn’t mean he’s not watching you, of course.

**T = Talking (What do they like to talk about?)**

Brahms isn’t very talkative and most of your conversations are a little one-sided. Most of the time he uses the boy-voice and keeps his sentences short and simple, but if you’ve really upset him then he’ll scream and rage, one of the only times you’ll hear his natural voice.

**U = Unencumbered (What helps them relax?)**

Once you’ve fallen asleep and he can sneak off to his space in the walls. He wants to be beside you 24/7, but that brings its own stress and he can’t fully relax when every little noise wakes him, afraid you’re sneaking away.

**V = Vaunt (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)**

He’s normally such a brat that when you genuinely praise him for something he’s quick to repeat it. Oh, you liked the sandwich he made you? Guess what you’re eating for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next two months. He’ll also take things you use everyday and return them like a proud dog bringing in the paper, like he wasn’t the one that hid them in the first place.

**W = Wedding (When, how?)**

Brahms is pretty firmly not about that life. You’re his nanny before anything else and he’s comfortable the way things are. That doesn’t meant this isn’t a serious relationship, cause he expects the same amount of loyalty and love you’d give a husband, but he isn’t going to break the facade.

**X = Xylophone (What’s their song?)**

Well, he’s not going to pick just one! Brahms loves music but he also likes variety. He’s got favorites of course, but there hasn’t been a lot of new material and he doesn’t want to get tired of the best ones. Do not attempt to introduce him to modern music though, he will just be offended.

**Y = Yes (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)**

Your relationship is a weird thing. You’re his girlfriend, sort of? But really his nanny. Who’s really his girlfriend. Sometimes hostage. It’s confusing, but marriage is for sure not a part of that equation. Even if it were possible, with him legally dead, it’s not something Brahms would want anyways.

**Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)**

He’s not into animals at all. Besides, you’ve got him to take care of and that should be what you spend your time on.


	3. Thomas NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests at meat-husband on tumblr!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
**

Most of the time you’ve both got to get back to your household duties, but a few minutes spent being held and catching your breath won’t be missed. If there’s nothing pressing, you best believe there is gonna be some napping in the cool, dark basement, sprawled out in the little corner he’d made into a bed.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

The only part of himself he really judges aesthetically is his face. He doesn’t give much thought to the rest of himself in terms of appearance, so long as he can do the work that needs to be done.

This is sort of specific but - he loves that little bit of pudge that sticks out over thigh high socks, that’s good shit.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He doesn’t really care about where it ends up, until he gets ‘the talk’. Once he knows how to put a baby in you, it goes inside no matter how much you whine about the mess he makes.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Absolutely watches you without your knowledge for quite a while. He climbs up to the attic to peek through the floorboards, waits in dark rooms to look through the crumbling walls, hides behind the basement door and watches you through the peephole - once you get together he stops being sneaky about it, but even then you’re going to turn around to find him suddenly looming over you multiple times a day.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Honestly, it would be better if he had none. As it is, his uncles have taught him whatever they think he might need to know (his mama’s contribution amounted to ‘no hussies’ and ‘wait till marriage’). Once they see he might actually have someone interested, you better believe they crank that shit up to eleven. When you get ahold of him you’ll have to… reword some of the things he’s been taught. It’s not all wrong, mostly just vulgar.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EgA2VzQFRA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9EgA2VzQFRA&t=ZGY1NGFiYmZiNmU5NjkxMDM1NGFiMGE4ZTA0NjEyYjU5ZTI5NWY5Zix2NzZ2Smx0eA%3D%3D&b=t%3AQtE7aQAox_u2YvCOiXGQ3Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmeat-husband.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184445017252%2Fthomas-hewitt-alphabet-ask-meme&m=1)

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s usually pretty fucking intense tbh. Rough hands, snarls, hair pulling - he’s used to using his strength for just about everything, this is no exception. Early morning, sleepy Tommy is a different thing, though. Despite waking so early everyday he is not a morning person so you’ve gotta take charge. Warm him up with some snuggles beforehand and you’ll set yourself up for something a little slower and sweeter than usual.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Bruh. Have you seen this man. I am nearly certain the closest thing to a shower he’s seen in a while is getting sprayed down with the hose outside. At any given moment he’s either covered in sweat, blood or both.

He will always wash his hands before dinner though, Mama didn’t raise an animal.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He doesn’t put much thought or effort into romantic things, but that doesn’t mean he’s not affectionate. He’s very shy about touching, so you know the small pat on your head or the crooked smile you see when you reach for his hand are more meaningful than they might be to others.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Tommy goes through phases of denying himself things he needs/wants, especially when there is a lot of tension in the house or he’s feeling particularly shitty for whatever reason. Usually it’s food and rest he ignores, but pleasure is something he’d deny himself as well.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

So, obviously, breeding. That’s always going to be his number one, but taking it a step further, it’s going to drive him crazy when you actually get pregnant. He’s still going to have the urge to fill you up, even when you’re already full, and knowing he’s going to have to wait so long to do it again riles him up. You won’t even be showing yet and he’ll be ready to put the next one in you.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Technically, he has a bedroom upstairs but he doesn’t sleep there often. A few wooden pallets stacked in the corner and topped with an old mattress has served as his bed in the basement and it’s where he’s most comfortable now. That being said, he hasn’t really grasped that sex is usually a private thing. If you’re in the kitchen, on the porch, anywhere really, when the mood strikes him, he’s just gonna go ahead put his hands under your skirt. Hoyt thinks this is hilarious and no amount of furious, red faced scolding is convincing Tommy that this is not how to let you know he needs you. Of course, it only had to happen once in front of Mama for him to learn that that shit ain’t gonna happen when she’s around.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Sweet things, like soft touches and warm kisses, will always get him riled up. He’s not used to being treated gently, so he will eat that mushy, lovey-dovey shit up. Shy smiles, cuddling on the couch, hand holding - truly he is a deviant.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything that might draw blood, like knife play or biting. He’s rough, but he’s not trying to hurt you. A few bruises here and there are alright, but anything more is too much.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He likes blowjobs when he’s tired or sleepy, but he won’t hesitate to get rough and put you in your place if you try to get him to finish in your mouth - that’s not gonna happen. He will always reciprocate unless you tell him not to, but he’s not very skilled. The mask tends to get in the way a bit and you can’t tug on the hair the way you’d like without pulling it out of the skin. It’s one of his favorite things though, and that enthusiasm makes up for what he lacks in knowledge. Sometimes you think he enjoys it more than you do, desperately holding your hips in place and moaning, open-mouthed, between your legs.

**P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

Tommy’s always on the rougher side, with deep, slow thrusts that hit hard. He likes bottoming out and grinding against you, pushed in as far as he can and desperate to go deeper.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Honestly, he’s not got a preference either way as long as you’re both getting off in the end.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Whatever you want to show him, he’ll try. He’s not got many ideas of his own in terms of experimenting, so you can always tell when something he does or wants has been suggested by his uncles.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He puts all his effort into the first go, so unless it’s a quickie, he’s probably tapped out after that. If you really want a round two though, he will not pass up the opportunity to eat you out and it’s a surefire way to get him going again.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Not in Mama’s Christian, god-fearing household, no sir! (you know Hoyt has some shit he’s kept from the cars and luggage he brings in, only because he’s offered you and Tommy first dibs whenever he comes across something. You’re not sure if he’s serious or just wants to see your face go red - probably both tbh).

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

If you let him, he’ll skip foreplay all together and get straight to it, so he’s not much for teasing. On the other side of it, teasing him works a little too well - push your luck and you’ll end up bent over the nearest piece of furniture, whether or not someone else is using it.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Everybody in the house knows when you’re getting dirty because Tommy will not. Shut. Up. For not being able to speak, he’s amazingly loud and clearly has no shame.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random head canon for the character of your choice)**

Tommy snores, loud, like a plane engine backfiring. Everyone else has learned to tune it out, but that’s hard to do when his face is right next to your ear.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Tommy’s ready to go anytime tbh, if he didn’t have so much work to do around the house you’d spend a lot more time in bed.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

If you’re in bed, pretty much instantly. Of course, if you need something, like more blankets or a glass of water, he’ll be happy to get you taken care of before drifting off. Otherwise he’s pretty diligent about getting back to work, and making sure you do too.


	4. Thomas Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests at meat-husband on tumblr!

**A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?)**

Soft hands, unworn from rough work, that reach for him at the end of the day, and even softer kisses pressed against the corners of his mouth and eyes and anywhere his own skin shows behind the masks. He wants that Soft Shit™.

**B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)**

He’s not really been brought up with the expectation of continuing the family name simply because no one expected him to be able to. Of course that changes once he’s got a willing partner and Tommy always wants what his family wants. He’s going to have no idea what to do with a baby, but the combined praise from his family and you will have him ridiculously proud of himself when it happens.

**C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?)**

Half on top of you, face buried into your neck and snoring is the normal position. Hair petting is a must, it helps him fall asleep. When it gets really hot he’ll give you more space, but even if you start out on opposite sides of the bed you’ll always wake up with him practically on top of you. Makes getting up to pee really difficult tbh.

**D = Dates (What are dates with them like?)**

There’s not much to do that would make a traditional date with Tommy. He’ll take you on evening walks past ruined homes and barns, listening to the dogs and coyotes yipping in the pastures. Sitting on the warm porch, his head in your lap and your fingers in his hair as you read out loud. Short joy rides in the cars of strangers, before they’re taken to the old mill to rot.

**E = Everything (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…))**

Family.

It’s always been the most important thing to him and becoming a part of that family isn’t an easy thing to accomplish. The others would accept you into the fold much more quickly compared to Tommy. He trusts his family completely and giving that kind of power to someone new isn’t easy for him so when it happens everyone knows it’s a big deal.

**F = Feelings (When did they know they were in love?)**

It’s gonna hit him all at once and pretty early into knowing you. He’s going to be very suspicious of how nice you are, but it won’t take long for him to figure out you’re being genuine when you say those nice things to him.

**G = Gentle (Are they gentle? If so, how?)**

It doesn’t come to him naturally most of the time so he tends to overcompensate. He’ll be extra careful with you physically, but he also keeps and eye on what you’re doing throughout the day. You can totally lift the laundry basket yourself, but he’s going to do it for you anyways.

**H = Hands (How do they like to hold hands?)**

Okay, hand holding is Tommy’s jam. Mama thinks it’s sweet and has forbidden Hoyt from teasing either of you (he’s only barely holding back tbh). Usually you’re the one to reach for him, but if you take too long or aren’t getting the hint he’ll take the initiative. He’s shy about it, brushing his hand against you, hooking his pinky with your own timidly before finally sliding his hand over yours. He will absolutely not be able to make eye contact for a good five minutes afterwards, but he ain’t letting go either.

**I = Impression (What was their first impression?)**

Suspicion. Whether you were dinner turned hostage or something else, Tommy doesn’t like or trust outsiders. Even when his family starts to warm up to you he’s still ready to drag you into the basement at a moments notice. He’s probably the most surprised out of everyone when you end up fitting in so well.

**J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)**

Tommy is jealous of pretty much every man that gets dragged into the house. Hoyt might like to mess with them first, but he’d rather get them into the basement as quickly as possible. It doesn’t matter what they look like, he’s under the impression that anyone is a step up from himself, so he’s not taking the chance. You’ve caught on that he doesn’t like you around them, at least, so you make things easy and keep out of the way.

**K = Kiss (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)**

Tommy is absolutely not going to make the first move when it comes to kissing. It takes quite a while for him to get used to touch in general, but his face is still a sensitive area, even with the masks. You would have to ease him into it. He’d be okay with quick pecks on the cheek of his mask right away and maybe you could catch him off guard with a sneaky kiss on the lips. If you want sloppy makeouts, you’ve got some work ahead of you. Once he does come around to it he’s still hesitant and you would have to start it, but he’s pretty firm about keeping the mask on for smooches.

**L = Love (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)**

He can’t say it out loud, but he thinks it first. Kindness is the way to Tommy’s heart and unfortunately it doesn’t take much after so long without it. He’ll have a crush way before you start thinking the same. Once you’re together he doesn’t have a way to say ‘I love you’ in particular, but he’ll always give you a response when you say it, so you know he’s saying it back in his own way.

**M = Memory (What’s their favourite memory together?)**

Even though he’s not much of a morning person, he always wakes up before you. His favorite moments are in the early morning, before the sun has even risen, when you’re still asleep and he can hold and touch you, with hours left before either of you has to get up.

**N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)**  
So, there’s not much for Tommy to spoil you with, but he tries. Clothing and jewelry from the meat that’s brought in are the most common gifts, but he’s always on the lookout for sweets and candies hidden in cars and purses to bring back to you.

**O = Orange (What colour reminds them of their other half?)**

He thinks of red, the color of the bright, tacky shorts you were wearing when his uncle dragged you out of the cruiser, screaming. Your hands and knees were red too, scraped and bleeding, and he still feels guilty looking at the faded white scars.

**P = Pet names (What pet names do they use?)**

Well obviously Tommy can’t really express any pet names verbally and he doesn’t strike me as the kind of person to use them anyways. I do love the idea of his partner calling him Bubba as a pet name though, and you had better believe Hoyt is teasing the fuck out of you both for it, no matter what Mama says.   
  
 **Q = Quaint (What is their favourite non-modern thing?)**

Pretty much everything they own is non-modern, even by the standards of the 70s. Most of it belonged to previous Hewitts and anything new is most likely from some unfortunate traveler. Tommy has always liked using the old sewing machine though, even when he was little and didn’t cover his face. Now he’s skilled enough to repurpose the clothes and belongings that get brought in, besides making his masks.

**R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)**

Rainy days aren’t much different from sunny ones if there’s work to be done. The winter rains are something he enjoys, just because it’s a nice change from the usual heat. He gets tired of it quick though, especially when the flooding keeps travelers away and there’s no new meat to look forward to. It’s nice to have a few slow days but he needs to work, to be productive and take care of the family, and it makes him restless not having his usual duties.

**S = Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)**

Seeing someone he cares about hurt or crying would upset him and he might curl around you, whining, but he doesn’t know what to do when he’s upset, let alone how to comfort someone else. It’s likely to get him more agitated than you are, and the only thing he knows to do when he’s hurting is get angry. He’s not got much of a temper usually, but any sort of distress will set him off, scratching and biting at himself, or worse.

He also doesn’t take comfort very well when he’s upset. Depending on the situation it’s best to leave him to himself, until he’s calmed down on his own. Attention and fussing will only make him angry and nervous. If he gets too bad then Hoyt can usually reign him in, and luckily you’ve never found out what happens when he can’t.

**T = Talking (What do they like to talk about?)**

He doesn’t speak, but once you get used to his body language it’s not hard to communicate at all. It’s easiest when he can respond to something you say or ask, but he’s not going to play charades to get his point across. If it can’t be said with a few grunts or pointing then it’s not getting said.

**U = Unencumbered (What helps them relax?)**

It’s often Hoyt and Mama who make dinner, so you, Tommy and Monty will wait in the living room, watching TV until it’s time to eat. He’ll listen to you and Monty arguing over the remote, drown out the noise of the old Western you finally settle on and nap on the couch with you curled into his side.   
  
 **V = Vaunt (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)**

Usually he’s not much for showing off, but that changes when you’re around. Usually it’s when he’s helping you around the house - sure, he didn’t need to lift the entire goddamn table over his head for you to sweep under, but it worked, didn’t it?

**W = Wedding (When, how?)**  
It’s not so much a wedding as a big family dinner. It’s really more for Mama’s sake, since she can’t give you a traditional wedding like she’d want. Henrietta and her family come up to the house for the occasion and you spend all day in the kitchen, cooking with the older women. Tommy sticks around for the food, but he’s in and out after the eating is done. Most of the evening is spent around the cluttered table or out on the porch, listening to stories and receiving not-so-subtle hints about grandchildren.

**X = Xylop** **hone (What’s their song?)**

Tommy really doesn’t like music, at all. He doesn’t mind the old radio playing in the kitchen, or the TV, but he won’t use them himself. He will listen to the news every once in a while, but he only puts it on for white noise when he’s sewing or working upstairs.

**Y = Yes (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)**

As far as he’s concerned, you already are married. There’s no rings (unless you want one, in which case he’s got a collection in the basement) or ceremony, but he sees it as more of a promise between the two of you. You’re already family and that’s about as official as the Hewitts get.

**Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)**

He’s not much for animals really. The family keeps chickens and pigs when they can, but they’re meant for meat and eggs. The feral dogs in the fields come around sometimes to get scraps and bones and he’s been around cattle for most of his life, but he doesn’t see a reason to keep a pet. Animals have uses, like people do, and that’s the only reason he’d keep one around.


	5. Bubba NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests at meat-husband on tumblr!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
**

Cuddles are mandatory – Bubba will pout and whine if you try to get out of it (why would you though, hug that boy). He can get clingy though, and won’t want to get up once you’re both settled.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Obviously, Bubba loves his masks (yes they count as a bodypart,  _let him live!_ ). He puts a lot of effort into them and would love for you to help style them.

When it comes to you, he’s in for the whole package. There’s not one thing he could pick above another (but he’s totally a leg man, fyi).

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Let’s be honest, Bubba’s pull out game weak. He doesn’t care where he cums most of the time, but there’s a lot of it so even if he only meant to get it one place, it ends up everywhere.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He would never admit to it or ask for it, but he’s put a lot of thought into hanging you from the meat hook in the kitchen and just keeping you there to use whenever he wants through the day. Obviously he wouldn’t hurt you, and it makes him feel guilty to even think of hanging you up like meat but he can’t stop thinking about it.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Bubba is a sheltered baby, he’s got no idea what you’re talking about but he’s eager to go along with whatever you want. You’ll have to have a lot of patience if you want to cum with him though, it will take him a few tries to understand what to do.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

He likes when he can grab handfuls of you and just hold on. Lay on your side, one leg under him and one over his hip, and let him go to town. He can be as handsy as he wants this way, plus easy access to kisses, and it will keep him from hitting too deep in his enthusiasm.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Bubba is here to have fun. He’s going to laugh and smile and make silly faces to amuse you, he doesn’t get very serious unless he’s upset.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

You can shower all you want, that house has no AC and he’s doing manual labor all day so he’s pretty much always sweaty. He’ll clean up when he gets too bloody, but otherwise you’ve just gotta put up with it until the next shower.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Bubba is romantic in his own way. He’s already geared towards taking care of everyone else, so making you food, giving gifts and doing special things for you is just part of his personality. He doesn’t have much of an idea what romance is exactly, so if you want anything traditional, like a private dinner or date night, show him how it’s done by surprising him and he’ll pick up on it and return the favor.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Before he had a partner, it’s not something he would do often. Between Drayton’s anger and Nubbin’s teasing, he felt too guilty doing something so selfish. The thought doesn’t cross his mind once he’s got someone of his own though. Why do it alone when it’s so much more fun with you?

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

I think it’s pretty common to headcanon Bubba with a breeding kink and I am all about that shit. But have you considered size kink Bubba, because I sure have! He’s a big boy and usually sort of self conscious about it, but seeing the comparison between the two of you makes him excited. It’s so easy to pick you up or to cover your body with his completely. The way you have to climb up him to sit in his lap, or how careful he has to be not to squish you under him. And he loves being the little spoon, with you trying and failing to wrap him up in your arms as well as he does to you.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

If his brothers are gone, anywhere is fair game. Most often it’s outside in the dirt or in the barn where the generator can cover up some of his noise. Otherwise it’s strictly in your room, door locked to keep wandering siblings out.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

You’re not sure there’s anything that doesn’t turn him on, really. Something as small as eye contact or a smile has set him off before, so it’s safe to assume anything you do or say is motivation enough to send him your way with grabby hands and a tent in his pants.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He wouldn’t say no to anything you ask him for, so you’ll have to figure out what he likes best and what he doesn’t want to do again. He’ll make it known right away if he’s uncomfortable with anything, squawking and waving his hands nervously.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Absolutely loves it either way. Surprisingly, he picks up on using his mouth very quickly and it’s probably what he’s best at. Don’t expect him to sit still when you return the favor though, you can try and hold his hips down all you want but he can’t stop himself from thrusting up to meet your mouth.

**P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Bubba’s got no sense of the word ‘slow’ and even less of ‘gentle’. He’s not being rough or hurting you, but he’s fast and eager and the sooner he gets his cock in you, the happier he is.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He doesn’t think of them too differently, sex is sex. Most of the time he won’t be able to spend as much time with you as he’d like, since there’s so much work to do around the farm, but it’s rather easy to distract him from his chores if you really want to - just make sure to help him catch up with them afterwards.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He’ll gladly try whatever you want to, so long as you show him what to do. He’s too nervous to do anything too risky though, especially if there’s a chance of being caught by his brothers.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Theoretically, he has to stop eventually. You have yet to find that point and you will definitely wear out before he does, but you’ll keep trying.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

That kind of shit would get sniffed out in a second and you’re not sure whether Nubbins or Drayton finding it would be worse.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He’s got no threshold for teasing, he gives in right away. Like yeah, he wants you to get all squirmy and beg for him, but he doesn’t have the willpower to  _not_ put his cock in you when you ask for it.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Drayton keeps a broom in the hallway to bang on the ceiling - it doesn’t work, but it makes him feel like he’s doing something.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He is an expert at arts and crafts. He will constantly make you things, which is flattering until you realize he’s throwing out tooth and wire friendship bracelets left and right (Nubbins has 14 of them and will only wear them all at once, like a scrawny maraca). He’s already covered the living room in hot glued bones and tacky, handmade throw pillows. His crafting knows no bounds and he cannot be stopped.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

You’ve created a monster. There is no universe in which he is not ready to fuck you at a moments notice. He’s still trying to grasp the idea that maybe you need to rest sometimes.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Almost immediately. You’ve barely got time for some snuggles before he’s out. Good thing is he’s a deep sleeper, so it’s easy to get out of bed without waking him, but he’s extra grumpy if you do. Despite the body heat he puts off, you aren’t getting a sliver of blanket either, he’s already tangled in it and no amount of force can pull it away from him.


	6. Bubba Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests at meat-husband on tumblr!

**A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?)**

He wouldn’t be able to pick one thing. He feels amazingly lucky to have someone at all, let alone someone so perfect in every way.

**B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)**

It’s not the first thing on his mind, but he’s definitely aware that a baby is coming along sooner or later. He’s more worried than excited at the thought, since he’s the baby of the family and hasn’t experienced anything like it before. He’ll go into overdrive making things for the future baby once it’s a sure thing - pillows, blankets, footie pajamas. They might be a little macabre with all the human teeth and hair used in their production, but it’s the thought that counts.

**C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?)**

Bubba is the champion of Extreme Cuddling™. Doesn’t matter where you are or what you’re doing, he’ll find some way to wrap himself around you. You’ve gotten used to doing the dishes with his arms around your waist and your feet dangling off the ground.

**D = Dates (What are dates with them like?)**

The most common are quick picnic dates, sitting in the shade behind the house and watching the sunflowers. Bubba won’t want to go too far from the house, but you might convince him to go down to the creek with you once he realizes you’re not going to be swimming in your clothing.

**E = Everything (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…)**

Family. He was raised with the thought that there was family and there was food, and only those two groups. They’re the only things that matter and you take care of your family by providing food. Once he decides he wants you around, even if it’s not romantic yet, he automatically puts you in the first group.

**F = Feelings (When did they know they were in love?)**

Bubba falls fast - in the matter of a few weeks or less. His face is always red and he can’t stop knocking things over when you’re around and you caught him staring at you four times just during breakfast. Drayton tries to put a stop to it before anything can happen, but you’ve already figured it out and even if you’re not quite as far along as Bubba, it’s still adorable.

**G = Gentle (Are they gentle? If so, how?)**

He’s more clumsy than rough, so he might be a little awkward but still gentle. His fingers will get caught while petting your hair or he’ll throw you over his shoulder instead of picking you up in his arms.

**H = Hands (How do they like to hold hands?)**

He would much rather be holding on to another part of your anatomy tbh, but hands will do. Hand holding is fine if there’s no time for cuddling, but he likes being closer so he’ll still probably drape himself over you.

**I = Impression (What was their first impression?)**

He didn’t have much of an impression at first, he isn’t trying to make friends with the meat, you know. Once it’s clear you’re not for eating, though, he’s fairly happy about having someone new around, especially when you turn out to be so nice! He quickly develops a crush, and I mean quick - pretty girl said good morning to him?  _Heart eyes, motherfucker._

**J = Jealous**

He doesn’t really have anyone to be jealous of since you live with his family, and he likely wouldn’t think of such a thing as cheating on a partner. If a situation did occur where someone else was paying you special attention he’d probably get a little jealous and then you’d have a tantrum on your hands. He’d be extra protective afterwards, realizing that someone could try and steal you away.

**K = Kiss (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)**

Bubba starts the first kiss, but you’ve got to stop him and show him what to do. It takes a few tries before he realizes that eating and kissing require two different techniques. He’s always going to be a messy kisser but it’s more out of enthusiasm than anything, he’s just so excited every time it happens.

**L = Love (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)**

Definitely Bubba. Maybe it’s not those exact words, you can’t really tell, but he’s pretty obvious about his affections from the beginning.

**M = Memory (What’s their favourite memory together?)**

Bubba does love when you surprise him with gifts, small things taken from victims or found in the crowded attic, or handmade love letters with big lipstick kisses. He keeps them all and likes to look at them sometimes, especially when you’re out in town with his brother, and remember how sweet it was to be given something special.

**N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)**

If he ever finds out that there is something you want or need, he’s gonna do his best to provide it. It might be a handmade version, possibly containing some human material, but he tried his best so you can’t turn it away. He does like to dress you both up for dinner sometimes, keeping dresses and skirts for you to wear and sharing his make up and jewelry.

**O = Orange (What colour reminds them of their other half?)**

Purple. It’s his favorite color and he loves to dress you in it. That blouse is the ugliest thing you’ve seen in your life and it does not match those pants in any way, but it makes Bubba happy so you will gladly suffer these crimes against fashion.

**P = Pet names (What pet names do they use?)**

Bubba loves pet names! He definitely has some for you, although you can’t exactly understand them. You tend to call him sweet things like honeybun or sweetie pie and he loves it. You may not be doing it on purpose, but it sort of amuses him that the names are all food based.

**Q = Quaint (What is their favorite non-modern thing?)**

The most up to date thing they own is probably the old, beaten up truck Drayton drives (which Bubba is strictly forbidden from messing with). The rest of the house is pieced together with messy repairs from years of family life and everything in it is about as new as the house itself. The Sawyers are old fashioned and tend to use and recycle everything the family has ever owned, whether that be clothes or furniture.

**R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)**

There’s still work to be done no matter the weather, but if he can get away with it then he’s sleeping in for once. He hates getting out of bed in the mornings, having to slide you off his chest and untangle himself from the blankets is hard to do when you’re so warm and comfy.

**S = Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)**

He’s like a worried mother hen anyways, so when anyone is feeling bad he’s extra jittery, flapping his hands and muttering and offering food or small gifts to try and make them feel better. Drayton tends to wave him off with a snarl and you can’t say that you’ve ever seen Nubbins acting like anything other than manically excited. You let him tend to you however he wants, more to soothe him than yourself, but watching him run around trying to cheer you up tends to get you smiling anyways.

When he’s upset himself he’s actually really easy to take care of, as any amount of positivity will draw him out of a bad mood quickly. Cuddling and soft praise or even just taking a short nap together will turn his day around.

**T = Talking (What do they like to talk about?)**

You cannot understand a word of his babbling but he will go on for hours regardless. Sometimes it’s easy enough to understand what he’s trying to get across, but you don’t know how his brothers seem to know exactly what that gurgle means in detail. He’s patient with you though and doesn’t get upset when you’ve got to resort to charades.

**U = Unencumbered (What helps them relax?)**

Snuggling up on the couch and listening to the old radio (if you can keep the other two from messing with it). Really, any kind of snuggles are fine, but the tinny white noise in the background is extra relaxing.

**V = Vaunt (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)**

Bubba is very proud of the work he does for the family. He isn’t a great cook by any means, he can’t exactly bring in the meat himself and he’s not very diligent about cleaning but no one else can do the butchering or the heavy lifting. Anything he can do to contribute, even just helping you with the dishes, makes him happy.

**W = Wedding (When, how?)**

You’re probably not going to go down to the courthouse, but there will be a wedding of sorts. Drayton isn’t the most traditional person when it comes to things like this, but he’ll be the one pushing for some sort of celebration. After all, you’re part of the family now so they might as well make it as official as they can.

**X = Xylophone (What’s their song?)**

He’s not picky with music, he’ll listen to whatever is on the radio. His brothers fight over the station, changing the channel the moment the other one leaves the room, but he always likes whatever it gets left on so he doesn’t touch it.

**Y = Yes (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)**

He doesn’t really understand marriage, since it’s not like he’s out of the house much and grandma has been dead for years. He moves pretty quick in how seriously he takes your relationship though, going from ‘puppy love’ to ‘absolutely devoted’ in a short amount of time. Once you get to anything more serious than shy glances he’s pretty much hooked for life tbh.

**Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)**

Bubba has never met an animal he didn’t like, so he’d take anything Drayton would let him get away with. The chickens in the yard are his favorites, but he’s strangely okay with killing them when the time comes.


	7. Michael NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests at meat-husband on tumblr!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
**

If you’re lucky, he’ll fall asleep and allow you to stay next to him. In this case, you can get away with pressing into his side or hugging his arm, but don’t expect the cuddles to be returned. Otherwise, he’s probably halfway out the door and planning his next murder before you know what’s happened.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

There’s nothing in particular that stands out about himself in his opinion. But if he had to pick something, his hands are probably the most useful - people aren’t going to stab themselves, you know.

Michael likes your eyes, so easy to see your fear and panic and lust. He’s always liked being able to read someone so easily when they can’t do the same to him.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He likes leaving you messy. He’ll dig his fingers into you afterwards and smear his cum into your skin, then have you lick his fingers clean.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

There’s a lot you don’t know about him. Not even because he doesn’t want you to or hides it, but simply because he either won’t or can’t communicate it. He doesn’t much care if you happen to see him do something, you knowing doesn’t matter. The only secrets he has are the ones you haven’t stumbled across yet.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s peeked through enough windows to get the gist of it, but it’s not too much help during the real thing. Mostly he’ll rely on instinct and what he’s seen others do, but he’ll sometimes listen when you try and show him.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

He prefers to have you trapped against something, limiting your movement without binding you. It keeps you controlled with less effort and unable to get away from him, not that you could anyways.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s not completely blank faced under the mask, but you aren’t likely to see it. Even then he’s still very much on the ‘serious’ side of things. He doesn’t care if you’re amused or laughing or feeling soft, but it’s not something he would show if he did feel it  ~~it doesn’t count if he smiles cause you can’t see it~~.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He’ll sometimes shower when he comes around and if you’re lucky it’ll be before any sexytimes. He’s not usually filthy, but human blood is sort of gross no matter the amount. You’re still trying to convince him to let you wash his clothes but so far it’s a losing battle.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

There’s zero romance in this man, probably in the negative actually. You’re not gonna get any secret signs of affection or special gifts. The fact that he doesn’t murder you is about as intimate as he gets, and even then it’s a slippery slope.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

It’s pretty rare for Michael to take care of himself, he has enough patience to wait out anything, even himself. If you don’t come to him first, then he’ll get around to tracking you down eventually.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He’s up for almost anything, probably has the least hard no’s out of everyone. He doesn’t keep a favorite for long, there’s so much to try and he’s got to make up for all that time being locked up.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

It’s honestly wherever he happens to be when the mood strikes, or really wherever you happen to be. Inside, outside, public or not isn’t going to stop or inconvenience him. If you don’t want the whole town finding out you’re banging the boogeyman then it’s on you to keep quiet and not draw attention.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

You’re not really sure yourself. It’s hard to imagine what he’s thinking most of the time and so you can’t say what it is that sets him off when he does approach you.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Absolutely would not agree to being bound in a way he couldn’t escape from. If you wanna tie him up that’s fine, he’ll just snap the bindings when he feels like it, but anything he can’t get out of when he wants isn’t going to happen.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Not a big fan of giving. He will, but only when the mood strikes him and that’s not terribly often. Maybe it’s just his preference or maybe he doesn’t like removing the mask for it, but no amount of begging will change his mind.

**P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It depends if he’s trying to annoy you or not. His preference is always rough, usually fast, but if that’s what you’re craving he’ll slow it down just to get you frustrated. If he’s not doing something to pester you then he’s not having a good time.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Quickies work better with his routine, which for a guy that has no job other than murder is pretty booked apparently, but you’ll need the breaks between full blown sessions anyways.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

You’re gonna lose track of how many times you’ve been suddenly pulled into the bushes or someone’s backyard. It doesn’t matter who’s around to hear either - he’s always quiet, if you can’t shut up then that’s your fault.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He’s pretty average, maybe 2 rounds in a row. But he’s the undisputed king of edging, so that one round is going to last half the day.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

I think he would definitely use things if you offered them, but do you really want to give him that kind of power? Introducing him to new things is dangerous on its own, let alone things that may or may not go inside you.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He can drag shit out for daaayys. All he’s gotta do is let you get yourself worked up, sit passively until you’re shaking in his lap, contributing nothing more than light touches - then just get up and leave. When he does come back, you’re impatient and needy and stupid enough to get back into his lap and let the whole thing happen again, until he’s decided the game is over.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Quiet enough to unsettle you, make you wonder if he’s even feeling anything. Heavy breathing is about all you’ll get, but it makes you wonder if he would be any more expressive without the mask (he’s barely holding in those moans under there but you don’t know that).

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

The mask is actually super uncomfortable and hot and humid but goddammit he’s got a reputation to uphold.  

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It’s hard to say. Most of the time, you will have to be the one to start something, and he tends to go along with it. If Michael is the one taking action, it’s going to seem sudden and out of nowhere from your perspective - meanwhile he’s spent two days hiding around corners, watching you.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Not very easily, or often. It’s practically unheard of for Michael to fall asleep without a few hours of tossing and turning. Being put to sleep for 20 some years via tranquilizer has sorta fucked up his body’s ability to do that naturally. There’s not much to do for it other than wait it out - you might be inclined to try soothing him to sleep, but that’s just gonna piss him off and make him leave to wander around the house, or the streets. Best course of action is to pass out yourself, and there’s a 50/50 chance he may have done the same by the time you wake up.


	8. Michael Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests at meat-husband on tumblr!

**A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?)**

You’re interesting, for the moment. He’s missed out on a lot of experiences in his life and you being the one to introduce him to all these new things keeps you interesting. Your affection for him is something strange to him and he enjoys testing its boundaries.

**B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)**

There are many reasons this is not a good idea. Even if we’re not including the brother/sister dynamic from the sequels, he still has a history of killing family. If you happen to get pregnant accidentally, it’s 50/50 if he’d let either of you live, and at best he’s just gonna disappear.

**C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?)**

Cuddling is a single player game with him. He might tolerate you climbing all over him but he’s not going to reciprocate. You carefully ignore those rare mornings when he’s managed to fall asleep next to you and you wake up with him snoring into your hair, legs tangled with yours.

**D = Dates (What are dates with them like?)**

Sometimes he will sit next to you while you watch a movie. Better chances the bloodier the movie is. If you’re really, really lucky, he’ll eat in the same room with you.

**E = Everything (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…)**

You are his. He might not be around all the time, but this is still an ‘ownership’ before it’s a ‘relationship’. There aren’t many rules to it, he’s content to let you do what you want for the most part, but he’s ruthless about enforcing the few he does have. 

**F = Feelings (When did they know they were in love?)**

Love might be too strong a word. He likes you enough to not want to kill you, however that happened. He also doesn’t want anyone else to harm you, so he likes you enough to protect you as well. He certainly doesn’t want anyone else touching you. He knew all of this pretty quickly, otherwise you’d have ended up dead once you attracted his attention.

**G = Gentle (Are they gentle? If so, how?)**

Sometimes he’s not rough, but that’s not the same as gentle. He’s not used to casual touch so he’s a little more uncertain about movements that aren’t made with the intent to kill. He is overly cautious rather than gentle, unsure about how it’s supposed to feel.

**H = Hands (How do they like to hold hands?)**

Michael will let you hold his and depending on what you’re doing (talking, watching tv, reading) he may tighten his grip in response but he’s not holding your hand. That’s totally not what’s happening here.

**I = Impression (What was their first impression?)**

There was an unlocked door and Michael was interested, that’s what always draws him towards a person or place. He liked the fight you put up, the fear and panic, but really it was more his amusement that saved you - you’re the clumsiest person he’s ever chased. 

**J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)**

You’ve found some of your favorite books shredded on the floor and have a sneaking suspicion he may resent the time you spent pouring over that new release. Besides the obvious knife holes, he’s careful to leave the remains scattered all over where you can’t miss them.

**K = Kiss (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)**

You’ll be smooching the mask for a long time before you get the real thing. It’s not as terrible as you thought, but he makes no effort to return the kiss from under the mask. Real kisses are few and far between, and handed out only when he feels like it. Even when he gets comfortable enough to not wear it to bed, the face is still off limits.

**L = Love (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)**

You’ve tried to get it out of him, but so far nothing has worked (“If you love me don’t say anything.” “…” “Got you!”). He’ll huff when you say it, so you’re always sure to lay it on real thick and sappy, just to get on his nerves.

**M = Memory (What’s their favorite memory together?)**

When Michael has a favorite memory he likes to relive them. Unfortunately for you, he’s rather fond of your first meeting with him and it had been a frantic jumble, running through your house while a manic with a knife followed. You know what he’s up to when he comes towards you with a determined step and a raised knife, but it’s still terrifying (and that’s why he likes it tbh).

**N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)**

He brings things home, but not ever anything useful. Usually it’s sharp objects, you’ve got quite the collection of random knives now. He does at least leave them in the sink, so you wake up early to remove old blood and scrub your kitchen down before breakfast. He doesn’t reuse them either, so you either keep a handful of incriminating murder weapons or try to discreetly dispose of incriminating murder weapons.

**O = Orange (What color reminds them of their other half?)**

Blacks and blues and yellows, the colors of new and old bruises he’s left to mark you. It’s not just because he enjoys seeing his handprints burned into you (but that too), but reminders that he’s coming back and you’ve got promises to keep.

**P = Pet names (What pet names do they use?)**

He really, really hates them. It’s an easy way to get under his skin if he’s getting a little too smug about something. He’ll tolerate being called Mikey, but anything else is only going to make him grumpy. Generic ones like honey and sweetheart are bad, but if you rhyme his name to make one he will straight up leave.

**Q = Quaint (What is their favorite non-modern thing?)**

Well, I guess knives aren’t exactly modern and they’re probably what he’s best known for. He’s interested in new things, but doesn’t keep that interest once he’s had a look, so there isn’t much that he keeps around.

**R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)**

If he’s got someone he wants to kill, then rain isn’t stopping him. Most likely he’s simply peeking in windows though, with everyone inside it’s easier to find an occupied house and less likely that someone will notice him.

**S = Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)**

You can never tell when he’s upset until he snaps. It will usually happen when you’re gone and you’ll come home to a wrecked house, broken furniture and torn clothes, ominous red stains in the bathroom. He’ll stay away for days, sometimes longer, and there’s no way of telling what set him off.

Michael’s not great at comforting others, that should be pretty obvious. He’ll avoid you until the crying or moping is over but if it’s something he can’t get around all he can really do is be nearby. Having a breakdown while a serial killer looms in the corner of your bathroom is odd enough to shake you out of it actually, so it’s helpful in a weird way.

**T = Talking (What do they like to talk about?)**

He’ll listen to you and you can usually tell by his body language what he thinks of something, but it’s really a guessing game. You’re never sure if you’re right and sometimes you must read him wrong, but it’s never frustrating unless he’s trying to be.

**U = Unencumbered (What helps them relax?)**

Sleep is the best way to put him in a good mood, but unfortunately it doesn’t happen very easily for him. If you’re asleep next to him he may happen to scoot closer and throw an arm over you, but that doesn’t count as snuggling because he doesn’t snuggle, you know. It’s second best to actually being asleep himself.

**V = Vaunt (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)**

Michael can be so quiet that you’ve gone days without realizing he’s in the house with you. Sneaking up on you is a common occurrence and it’s always when you’re holding something breakable. He doesn’t jump out at you, but turning around to find him 2 feet away is a little concerning when you’re not expecting it. Sometimes you’ll be trying to sleep and only know he’s there when you hear someone else breathing.

**W = Wedding (When, how?)**

He’ll take jokes about it just fine, but bringing it up in a serious way would just push him away. You’re not going to get any sort of acknowledgement of affection out of him, let alone a big party dedicated to it.

**X = Xylophone (What’s their song?)**

You haven’t noticed that he seems to prefer anything in particular, but it’s safe to say that a wide variety of spooky Halloween songs have made it into all of your playlists. You can’t tell, but you really hope it annoys him.

**Y = Yes (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)**

He doesn’t think of it at all. He’s living in your house and not killing you, that’s as committed as he gets. Not to say he doesn’t consider this a serious relationship in his own way, cause there’s not many ways out of it that end well for you.

**Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)**

Please don’t.


	9. Jason NSFW

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
**

He’s prepped and ready. Extra blankets are already at the foot of the bed, there’s a glass of water on your table and he’s got a plate of leftovers waiting in the fridge in case you’re hungry. He doesn’t need rest himself, so he’s ready to get you whatever you need to be comfortable.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He likes hands, on both of you. Holding you down and squeezing you, he likes knowing how easy it is to control you with nothing but his body. He isn’t used to much physical touch, so anything from holding hands to your nails clawing at his back is fine with him.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He doesn’t have a preference at all, but he’ll put it wherever you ask for it. You’re in a messy puddle at the end of everything, but he doesn’t mind.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He’s always taken it off before, but he would probably die of happiness if you rode his face with the mask on. Having you so close, licking at the holes in the plastic in an attempt to taste you, but he can’t deny you when you tell him to take it off.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s got no experience at all, and for the most part no desire for it, until you’re around. It’s not that he wasn’t capable of arousal before, but he’s never seen another person as an equal and thus as a partner before. He’s got the general idea down, but not the details, so you’ve still got to do the bulk of the work when it comes to showing him how it’s done.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

He couldn’t pick just one, but no matter what you start out doing, you’re flat on your back or stomach within a few minutes. He’s big and strong, so you’re going to have a hard time keeping yourself upright. He’ll hold you up if you ask, but he sort of likes squishing you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’ll follow your lead on what kind of mood is being set, but he tends to be more towards the serious end of things. He’s always eager and very focused on doing things right, carefully following instructions and watching for what you like best.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He doesn’t have enough hair on his head to really need to do anything with it, and there’s little to none everywhere else. He would just wait and let the rain take off whatever gore sticks to him, so you’ve got to clean him up if you want it done.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He’s a sucker for romantic stuff, but once things start getting heated he’s a little less sweet and soft. He’ll still grip your hands in his or kiss you, but he’s tougher about it and more demanding.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He didn’t really think of it before, but once you show him how to do it, he’ll take care of himself every once in a while. He really still prefers you being involved, even if it’s just him watching you from a distance while he does it.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He likes picking you up and throwing you around, getting you positioned just how he wants you. It’s not really a show of strength on his part, he just likes being the one in charge. He’ll move you both around however you ask him if there’s a certain way you want to do things.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

The little cabin you share is the most common, but anywhere outside is fair game too, he doesn’t mind doing it in the dirt. You’ve tried it in your car once, but there just wasn’t enough room to move around with how much space he takes up.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Pretty much anything really. He loves being affectionate or sweet with you, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to dry hump you while doing it.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He wouldn’t really get the idea of roleplay, it wouldn’t interest him at all. Dressing up is fine, but he’s not going to play pretend or act anything out.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Either is fine with him, although you’ve got to take a lot of care with both. He can be a little too eager and get rough with his teeth. For you, it’s more the difficulty of actually fitting him in your mouth, and keeping him still enough to do it.

**P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Even when he’s riled up and being rough with you, he tends to take it slow naturally. He’ll change it up sometimes, but he prefers gently rocking his hips into yours. When he does speed it up though, he can’t keep it up for long because it’s a bit much for you to deal with all at once.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Any sex is good sex, he’s not gonna say no to either. He doesn’t have a preference most of the time, just when the mood strikes him one way or the other. It’s more practical to have more quickies than full, drawn out sessions just because he wants it so often, otherwise you’re going to constantly be exhausted.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

There isn’t much risk to take, being so isolated, but he’s up to try almost anything you suggest at least once, he’ll let you know if he doesn’t like it. Even things he doesn’t particularly like he’s open to doing again, if it’s something you want.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

If he had his way, he’d only have to stop when there were trespassers to kill. He’ll go as long as you want him to, so it’s really up to you.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

If you happen to own any that you want to use together, he’ll be more than happy to. He’d be open to using some himself as well, but he’s not a real big fan of toys in general, so it would probably only be when you ask for it.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He doesn’t have it him honestly, he’s not got the patience or willpower to not fuck you. Teasing him is a little dangerous, because he doesn’t pick up on the flirty, shy aspect of it, he’s just ready to get going immediately. You can try being coy, but it just goes over his head.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He can’t make a lot of vocal noises, so it’s mostly loud breathing and panting. What noises he can make are mostly raspy growls, but it’s rarer to hear those. He makes a lot of noises, but they’re not really loud.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Sometimes when he’s out patrolling the woods, he’ll stop in back home and watch you through the windows, just to check up on you. It’s mostly that he knows he’d get distracted and not be able to leave if he went inside, but also a little bit of hope that he’ll catch you doing something naughty so he can barge in and join you.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It really doesn’t matter what the situation is, if you’re ever in the mood then you already know he’s ready. He could probably just not stop and be fine with that, but regular people have to rest at some point.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He doesn’t sleep, but he does rest, sort of. He’s still awake and aware, but it can look like he’s sleeping. A lot of times he doesn’t bother with trying, he just lays in bed and holds you until you wake up, but sometimes he likes to get under the blankets and lay down.


	10. Jason Fluff

**A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?)**

There isn’t one thing, but a lot of little things that catch his eye. Your messy hair in the morning, the enthusiasm you have for those horrible movies you like, the way your hand automatically settles on his thigh when he sits next to you.

**B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)**

It’s probably not physically possible, but he’s sort of undecided about making a family anyways. He’s not really thought too much about it and he doesn’t really like kids too much, but he would agree to it if it’s something you wanted.

**C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?)**

He loves to be the little spoon. It’s a bit difficult to make that happen, since he’s three times your size and you can’t really put your arms all the way around him. You just end up hanging off him like a baby monkey, but he’s happy.

**D = Dates (What are dates with them like?)**

You do things together all the time, walks and hikes in the woods or marathoning cheesy movies all night. There are no set date nights or activities, you’re happy to just be around each other.

**E = Everything (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…)**

Love. He’s a sappy guy, so he values your connection more than anything else. He’s never been lonely before, so it’s all the more strong when he feels the pull to be around you and keep you close. He’s also not very familiar with romantic feelings, so they’re much more intense going through it all for the first time.

**F = Feelings (When did they know they were in love?)**

He’s attracted the moment he sees you, and after keeping an eye on you for a little while after, he can’t stop thinking about meeting you, touching you, being held by and holding someone else. He’s practically in love before he even really meets you, and that’s what pushes him to actually try introducing himself.

**G = Gentle (Are they gentle? If so, how?)**

He has to be, with the size and strength that he has, but it’s something he’s got to learn first. He’s very afraid of hurting you, or making you afraid of him, but over time he’ll get more confidence in himself and realize that he doesn’t have to overthink it.

**H = Hands (How do they like to hold hands?)**

He’s real big on physical affection, so holding hands is something he loves. Even if you’re already wrapped up and sitting in his lap, he’ll grab both your hands in one of his, just to feel that much closer.

**I = Impression (What was their first impression?)**

A little frustrated. You aren’t really in his woods, but you’re close enough that he keeps a watch on your property anyways. It’s irritating at first to have a stranger so close to him, even if you’re realistically a good distance away. He quickly changes his mind though, and keeping an eye on you soon becomes an excuse for peeking through your windows.

**J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)**

That’s an understatement. He’s pretty much only ever jealous of other people, but when it happens it gets messy. Normally he doesn’t let anyone get close enough to even realize you’re there, but you have to go into town eventually and he hates it. He’s pacing around the edge of the woods the whole time you’re gone, waiting at the start of the trail that leads back home for you to come back and more than a little afraid that you won’t.

**K = Kiss (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)**

Kissing is a little complicated for him, depending on what’s under the mask. If he’s got lips, there isn’t too much hesitation in showing his face to you and the smooching can commence. Otherwise, he’ll still be ready to take the mask off, he’s actually got much better self esteem as a zombie because all of him is a little messed up now, but you’ve got to work out how to get kissing done with only one pair of lips.

**L = Love (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)**

He doesn’t say it, but he practically radiates it from the get go. He’s already enamoured by the time he’s actually approaching you, and although he can’t write very well at all, the big, clumsy hearts drawn on any piece of paper he gets his hands on are a pretty clear sign. He’s very eager to express his feelings any chance he gets.

**M = Memory (What’s their favourite memory together?)**

He likes leading you around the woods, showing you places he likes or interesting things. None of these things would really stand out to anyone else, but he’s been here so long that even the smallest abnormality is noticed. He’s always got something to point out no matter where you are.

**N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)**

He doesn’t exactly use money, but whatever an unfortunate camper brings with them is yours for the taking if you want it. All the sleeping bags and crappy pop up tents your heart desires, any flavor of granola bar you could dream of, limitless amounts of broken compasses and torn guidebooks.

**O = Orange (What colour reminds them of their other half?)**

Seasonal colors, whatever matches the time of year when you met. Soft, light spring colors or wet, monochrome winter ones, he always thinks of how lucky he is to have you more often around that time.

**P = Pet names (What pet names do they use?)**

He will die if you call him by pet names. Nothing could make him happier than indulging in sappy, cliche romantic stereotypes and he will be delighted by whatever you call him, but the more sickeningly sweet and lovey-dovey, the better.

**Q = Quaint (What is their favourite non-modern thing?)**

The whole camp is outdated and ragged after years of being abandoned, with a lot of equipment left behind. He likes the old mess hall where the children ate lunch, particularly the cozy little kitchen in the back where his mother worked. He doesn’t have any real memories of the place that make him like it so much, he just knows it was somewhere that his mother enjoyed being.

**R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)**

If he has campers to chase off, the rain isn’t going to stop him. Otherwise he’ll stay inside with you, or follow you out on a short walk in the rain, whatever you prefer to do. He’s hyper aware of how fragile you can be compared to himself, so the slightest hint of a sniffle gets you hauled back inside.

**S = Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)**

He can’t stand for you to be sad, it puts him on edge and makes him feel like there’s some danger he should be hunting down. If something’s wrong, his first instinct is to defend you, checking over the little cabin for intruders. The safest place is by his side, so you’re on Jason Watch for the next few hours, or until he feels like you’re back to normal.

He’s actually pretty perky most days, so when he does start feeling upset it really shows. Affection, sweet and gentle, is the best way to get him feeling better, letting him lay in your lap while you stroke his skin and whisper nice things in his ear.

**T = Talking (What do they like to talk about?)**

He can’t make any vocal noises at all, the most he can do are breathy sounds and wet gurgles, but he learns quickly how to communicate with body language. He wants to hear about whatever you will tell him, not really understanding some of it, but happy to be included. It’s easier for him to answer direct questions than to try and say something on his own, so you have to lead any conversation.

**U = Unencumbered (What helps them relax?)**

He likes doing your bedtime routine with you, even though he doesn’t sleep, following you around and helping you get changed and brush your hair. He’ll tuck you in, making sure you’re comfortable and ready for bed, before climbing in himself.

**V = Vaunt (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)**

He’s a protector, so any chance to show off those skills will have him feeling strangely proud of himself and eager to show you what he can do. He is constantly striving to prove himself a good partner, doing whatever he can to earn your admiration. If you praise him for something, even something small, he’ll be quick to repeat it.

**W = Wedding (When, how?)**

He won’t want one himself, whatever you have together is fine on it’s own, but he will be very happy to participate in any kind of ceremony you want. Explain the significance of what it involves, the traditions or customs you use, and he’ll do his best to follow along. Honestly, he’ll be sort of lovestruck just thinking that you want to do something special like that just for the two of you.

**X = Xylophone (What’s their song?)**

He’s really fond of music, actually, and he’ll say it doesn’t matter what kind, but he’ll admit to a preference for soft, sweet songs if you push him. The words don’t matter so much as the feel of it, something slow and quiet, with smooth voices.

**Y = Yes (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)**

He’s a ride or die kinda guy, if you’re past the point where he might potentially kill you, then consider yourself spoken for. He doesn’t necessarily think of marriage because that’s not a solid concept in his mind, but he knows he wants loyalty and commitment from you and is ready to give it in return.

**Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)**

Despite pretty much living in the middle of the woods his entire life, Jason isn’t fond of keeping pets. Wild animals are one thing, but he doesn’t want something that depends on him. He won’t stop you from getting one if you want, though, so long as he doesn’t have to do much for it.


	11. Vincent NSFW

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s just as worn out as you, so it’s mostly just laying together and catching your breath. He likes to spend a while just holding you and calming down, playing with your hair and humming into your ear quietly. 

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

If he absolutely had to make a choice, he wouldn’t be able to complete his work without his skilled hands. 

It’s not really a body part, but he likes your smile best. It’s always been rare for anyone to show him any sort of positivity or affection, so he loves to see that sort of thing from you, especially if he’s the one to make you smile. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He doesn’t really care himself, but he’s not pulling out once he gets going, so if that’s not what you want, you’re going to have to plan around it. This also means that you might want to get your hands on some sort of birth control, if that’s a concern. 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He’s been spying on you from the moment you entered the house, and there are more than a few peepholes that look into your room. He isn’t all that subtle about it either, so you figure out really quickly what that strange noise is on the other side of the wall. He absolutely still uses them, even once you’re a couple, but at that point it’s usually just to check in without disturbing you, rather than trying to see something he shouldn’t. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s definitely had the chance to look at and explore other bodies, but they weren’t exactly alive. So he knows the anatomy, but other than that all he knows are things he’s managed to pick up from his brother’s foul talk and whatever he can find in the books around the house. Overall, he knows enough to get by on instinct, but you’ll have to give him the details. 

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Anything where he’s behind you, preferably laying over you and pushing you into the pillows and mattress. also lets him comfortably remove the mask and not have to worry about you trying to peek while he’s distracted. 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’ll follow your lead, but it’s usually a sort of mix between the two. He’s rougher than you would think, using his size to move you around or keep you from squirming too much, and will surprise you by taking charge and putting you in whatever position he wants you in. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He’s generally pretty clean, except for his hands and clothes, which will always have wax, paint or ink on them. But when he gets busy, he tends to ignore cleaning up, so he will go days at a time without a shower unless you push him to. 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He’s not very confident but even Vincent is pretty sure that he’s got the romantic stuff down - he’s seen all the old movies and read quite a few harlequin novels, so he feels like he’s got a good grasp on that part of things. Unfortunately, he really, _really_  does not have it down, and it comes off as more creepy than anything at first. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Usually he just tries to focus on something else and ignore it, but will ultimately give in. He’d rather not get caught, so the whole basement gets locked down. Once you’re an item, though, he’s not shy about approaching you rather than taking care of it himself. Make it clear that waking you up is a no-no, or he’ll be sneaking into bed and interrupting your sleep a few times a night. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Absolutely loves giving oral, but anything that requires him to take off the mask requires a lot of trust before he’ll actually do it. Has a thing for touching you while you’re sleeping, trying to see how far he can get before you wake up, then pretending to be asleep once you’re awake and wondering what you were dreaming about. 

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Privacy is the most important thing, so wherever it happens, he wants to be sure there’s not going to be anyone else around. Usually that means downstairs, but if the rest of the house happens to be empty, that’s not off limits. You’ve snuck out a few times to drive around, and there’s nowhere more private than the truck in the middle of nowhere. 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He’s a little voyeuristic and likes secretly watching you, even if you’re not doing anything particularly exciting. Loves when you kiss or bite at his neck, especially if you leave marks - lay on top of him with your mouth on his throat, so he can grind against you while you mark him up. He can’t deal with the teasing his brothers give him for it, so he usually hides the marks afterwards. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Very much not into any kind of humiliation, degradation or anything negative, regardless of who it’s directed at. Things that are very rough or violent, like choking, biting or hard spanking, is a big, big no. He doesn’t want to leave any lasting marks, so anything that produces more than a small bruise isn’t going down. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

It’s a long process when you’re the one giving, because he just can’t not push up into your mouth. He tries not to, but you end up choking a lot anyways, and it’s a lot of starting and stopping while you try to catch your breath. It will take a while before he’ll return the favor, but once he’s comfortable with it, it’s one of his favorite things and he’ll ignore his own needs if it keeps his head between your thighs. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

He’s surprisingly aggressive sometimes, but not necessarily rough, holding you down and rutting into you desperately. You do have to stop him from trying to go at it as fast as possible, but the only time he takes it slow naturally is when he’s sleepy or just waking up. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He’s fine with whatever he can get, and so long as you’re both satisfied at the end, he doesn’t really care much how long it took to get there. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

As far as trying new things, he’ll try out almost anything you suggest. He’s less open to anything that might get you discovered, but you’ve been caught off guard more than once by a hand grabbing at you under the dinner table. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He’s never ready to stop, but despite that he still has to eventually. Even when he’s done and tired, he’ll keep working you with his hands unless you make him stop. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Not likely, unless you happen to sneak in a few purchases while you’re in the next town over. You wouldn’t dream of asking Bo, but you could probably convince Lester to go into some of the seedier stores for you, so long as you bribe him for it. 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He doesn’t really have the confidence to tease you. No matter how many yes’s he gets, he’s always sure the next time it’s going to be a no, so he doesn’t want to push it. Teasing him just turns him into a flustered mess for the rest of the day, and he’ll be too embarrassed about it to seek you out, so you’ll have to go hunt him down. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Louder than you would think, he makes a lot of noise for someone who rarely speaks. He curses under his breath, whispers to you, and only gets louder the closer he gets. 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random head canon for the character of your choice)**

He’s good at just about any skill he tries, and not just the artsy ones. He’s just as good, if not better, than either of his brothers when it comes to cars and machinery, but he tends not to practice those skills because he knows Bo would be touchy about it. He’s also taught himself bits of other languages, but he’s not fluent in any of them. 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive)**

He’s never going to say no, so usually he just goes along with your preferences. You can always tell when there’s a slow down in work, because he’s practically attached to you 24/7 when he doesn’t have anything to do. 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

It usually doesn’t take long, because once you get him comfortable he’s out almost immediately. But even if he is tired, there’s always something he has to tend to eventually, so if he does fall asleep, it isn’t for long. You can pry a few more minutes out of him if you’re stubborn enough, but he’ll have to deny you sooner or later, or risk letting something go wrong in the workroom. 

 


	12. Vincent Fluff

**A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?)**

There’s something that draws his interest and keeps you alive in the first place, something that separates you from the others that he’s seen in the same position and not shown mercy to. Part of it is your physical appearance because he’s attracted to you from the beginning, but the other part of it could really be anything. 

  
**B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)**  
Honestly, he’s not sure and would probably stay on the fence until you push him one way or the other. He doesn’t have a strong desire for a traditional family like his twin does, but he’d almost be scared of achieving that before Bo. He wouldn’t be unhappy at the opportunity, but he would be very unsure about it. 

**C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?)**

He’s very stiff at first, letting you climb all over and get comfortable, and making no move to do anything but let you. As he gets more used to it he will finally relax and put his arms around you without prompting, but he still starts out a little awkwardly each time. It’s easiest when he’s half asleep and too tired to be nervous about where or how he’s touching you. 

  
**D = Dates (What are dates with them like?)**

There’s not a lot that can be done, being limited to the house, museum and basements. Anything in the house is likely to be interrupted by one brother, if not both, and you’ve seen the museum a hundred times. He isn’t supposed to leave the house, but he’ll sneak out with you for walks or short drives through the woods. 

**  
E = Everything (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…))**

You are just for him and  _only_ for him. It’s hard to tell at first, but he’s very jealous and possessive. Ideally, he’s the only person you would ever need or rely on, so he tries to manipulate things to turn it in that direction. At the same time, he knows that’s not realistic, but he’s always going to have a nagging feeling that you’re going to be taken away. 

  
**F = Feelings (When did they know they were in love?)**

It hits him pretty early on, and he’s quickly at the edge of obsession. He’s almost passive-aggressive about it, sometimes following you around and desperate to get your attention, then spending two whole days ignoring you. He assumes there’s going to be no interest on your side, so he switches rapidly between giving up hope and being determined to try anyways. Unfortunately, he tends to go about flirting in rather unusual ways, so he comes off very creepy for the longest time. But you’re his, Bo said he could keep you, and as far as he’s concerned, this is already a committed relationship. 

  
**G = Gentle (Are they gentle? If so, how?)**

Gentle is usually his default, especially with you. Mostly it comes from being unfamiliar with touch and used to being pushed away, so it’s more hesitation and insecurity than gentleness. He’s skittish when it comes to touching you, pulling at your sleeve to get your attention and ask permission first. 

  
**H = Hands (How do they like to hold hands?)**

It’s one of the few physical touches he’s completely comfortable with, and he’s always happy to have you reach for his hand, so long as he’s not working. He’s more shy about reaching for yours, so he’ll keep getting close and then backing off until you take charge and just grab his hand. 

**  
I = Impression (What was their first impression?)**

He’s very much a love at first sight kinda guy, so he’s pretty much wrapped around your little finger from the start. That comes in handy when you’re trying to keep from being made into a living sculpture, but he isn’t the one who gets to decide if you stay or not. You’ve got to charm both brothers if you want to keep living, so good luck with that. 

  
**J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)**

Insanely jealous of just about everyone and everything. Victims, his brothers, that book you’re reading, the dog, anything that you give even the smallest amount of attention to burns him. He feels guilty about it, so he never really acts on it, but sometimes the realization hits him that you could so easily do without him, and he hates knowing that you aren’t as dependent on him as he is on you. 

**  
K = Kiss (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)**

You are going to go a long, long time before you get to kiss anything but the mask. But he definitely goes in for the first kiss, probably well before you’ve graduated from your starting role as a hostage, so the first one is rather tense. Once you’re happy with your place with him, you’re the one coming to him for kisses. 

  
**L = Love (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)**

He can speak, although he doesn’t do it often. But he’s much more comfortable with telling you how he feels than showing it physically, so he is definitely going to be the one who says it first. It’s also probably very early into anything romantic, so before you’re even sure if you want to pursue anything, he’s already busting out the I love you’s. 

  
**M = Memory (What’s their favourite memory together?)**

The first time you really smiled at him, and he doesn’t even really remember why you were smiling. It was nothing like the weak, shakey smiles with trembling lips and frightened eyes that you used to give him, and it was the first time he had seen anything warm or kind from you. 

  
**N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)**

It’s rare to bring home anything that didn’t come from an unfortunate traveler, and Vincent never really leaves the house, but they’ve got a whole town full of junk and you can have first pick. He likes to go through everything first and try to find the best things before you do so that he can present them to you. He will try and get one of the brothers to bring something back from town every once in a while, but they don’t usually follow through. 

  
**O = Orange (What colour reminds them of their other half?)**

Soft, dreamy colors, usually warm ones. You spend a lot of time downstairs with him, where the lighting is mostly orange and red hued from all the candles, and it’s how he pictures you in his mind. 

**  
P = Pet names (What pet names do they use?)**

He doesn’t really have any for you, at least none that he’s said to you before. Loves it when you use sweet names for him, though, and that’s the quickest way to get his attention if he’s not completely focused on what you’re saying. You can get just about anything from him if you use the right pet name. 

  
**Q = Quaint (What is their favourite non-modern thing?)**

Most of what they own is non-modern, but ignoring the obvious things, he has a small collection of foreign coins that’s he’s found on travelers. They might not actually be old so much as strange, but he’s always sure to search through change in case there’s another oddly shaped coin to be found. 

  
**R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)**

Rain doesn’t make much of a difference when you’re almost always inside. Sometimes the basement at the house floods, but other than that, he just goes about the day as usual. It does mean that everyone is stuck at home, though, and it can be a volatile atmosphere having the three of you cooped up together. 

  
**S = Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)**

He doesn’t do much to help himself, he just sort of wallows in misery for a while until he has to get back to work. He’s busy enough that it doesn’t happen too often, but any moment of calm will usually lead to a few days of moping around. 

He learned long ago that there isn’t much reason in trying to cheer up his brother, but he still tries. Most of the time it just makes the situation worse, but he can’t just leave it. He’s used to being rebuffed, so if he tries it on you he’s ready to be turned away, and it’s a nice surprise to have his attempts be appreciated for once. 

  
**T = Talking (What do they like to talk about?)**

His voice is quiet and raspy, and you’re almost sure that it causes him some amount of pain to speak, so you’re happy to play charades most of the time. You talk or read out loud as he works, and when you’re speaking together, he will sometimes provide short, one word sentences if he can’t properly get it across otherwise. 

  
**U = Unencumbered (What helps them relax?)**

Just doing nothing. There is always more work to be done on something, so there is no end to the number of tasks he has waiting on him. Being able to just zone out, lay in bed and not have to get up is a luxury, but it’s the best way to get him to wind down. He likes to have you read to him when he gets the chance to do so, whatever book is closest, and fall asleep listening to you. 

  
**V = Vaunt (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)**

The only thing he’s really proud of is the work he does, and it’s pretty much all he’s ever been complimented on before. He’s glad to show off his artistic skill, but if you happen to praise literally anything else - how nice his hair looked that day, what a good job he did helping with dinner - he will go out of his way to do it again, as often as possible, and soak up the positivity. 

  
**W = Wedding (When, how?)**

Oddly enough, Bo is going to be the one pushing for a wedding before anyone else. He switches between being the proud brother to a jealous, angry mess, but it’s still going to come down to joining the family or the museum. You don’t get much of a say in terms of the actual ceremony, but Vincent is just happy to have his brothers approval. Obviously, a wedding made up of wax bodies with no priest or paperwork in sight isn’t going to be legal, but it’s the thought that counts. 

**X = Xylophone (What’s their song?)**

Usually he only listens to music for the background noise when he’s working, just so it’s not completely silent. He really only likes music without vocals, otherwise it’s too distracting. 

  
**Y = Yes (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)**

After a certain point, it’s on his mind constantly. It’s something he would never consider without the blessing of his twin, and the probability of getting a ‘yes’ out of him changes by the minute, so it takes a lot of time and effort. In the end, it’s only going to happen on Bo’s terms, and if that’s not the way you want it done, then you’re not getting a ring on your finger. 

  
**Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)**

They’ve got one dog and that’s probably as much as Bo is going to allow. While Vincent likes animals, he wouldn’t go out of his way to get a pet on his own, and he’d be perfectly happy without one. He does prefer dogs to cats, mainly because he enjoys teaching them tricks. 


End file.
